With the development of material technology, display screens can be made into a bendable form. Devices adopting flexible display screens enjoy many advantages, such as convenient to carry, bendable, freely deformable, etc. However, for now, the devices adopting flexible display screens also have some disadvantages, such as poor maneuverability due to lack of reliable support.
Traditional solution to the above problem is to attach the flexible display screen to a supporting body with a fixed shape (e.g. a curved surface). However, this solution only utilizes a good attaching property of the flexible display screen, which limits to display on the curved surface, without making full use of the freely deformable characteristic of the flexible display screen.